Love is blind
by K005
Summary: A blind archer is given her eyesight back again, at the price of facing Doppleganger's fate. With 3 seperate MVPs battling for dominance over the unknown 4th level of Geffen Dungeon, can they hit it off, or hate each other in the end? [Revising]
1. Savior

7th chap of 'The Four Fragments of Thanatos Tower' will be up in a few days.  
Right now, new fic.

I can't believe what I'm seeing, humans were stupid creatures. Doing such a thing to thier own kind. the poor girl was 18 and of age of such a thing, and therefore it was not against the law for this to happen. I can do nothing but watch, and wait till the 2 hour time limit was over and I will once again be able to rein the third level of Geffen dungeon once again.

The line's cut! I'm free! I charged twoards the group of men, laughing at that poor womans humiliation. They all idiotically used Elements, and Poison,  
how foolish! Kneeling next to the archer, I wrapped what was left of her shirt around her chest. "Are you alright?" I asked, ofcourse I didn't care, I don't even know why I said that.

"Yeah" she answered coldly, while brushing her fingers lightly across the ground she asked. "Where's my blinker?" "Over there" I answered while pointing to the headgear. "...Over where?" she replied in a deadpan voice.  
Without another word I got up, snatched the headgear up from the ground, and handed it to her.

"Thanks.." she muttered as she tied it around her eyes. A niegh-like screach cam from up ahead, swiftly she grabbed the discarded bow, and nocked a arrow.  
When the Nightmare was just 6 feet from her she realeased it, hitting my Nightmare right in the eye, while it was recovering from the blow she mercilessly sent a barage of arrows at it, till it died in a silent gust of wind.

Ever since that day I'd been watching her, sending bigger and bigger mobs her way each time to test her limits. It was only till it got a bit out of control did I see her true power, the bow was out of her hand, and I couldn't call the mob back.

Getting up I was about to dispose of my minions till I realised she had a Damascus of Exocism (Mao Guai Card) and had started slicing at the mob.  
Slowly but surely she had beaten them all.

I smirked from my spot in the shadows, I was begining to like this girl,  
unlike others she didn't scream for help and run, instead she stayed to fight.  
Perhaps it wasn't a waste to save her life after all.

This Chapter's gonna be the shortest in the whole story, review, criticise,  
hate, whatever. Yeah, revision and spell check, changing the POVs I tend to write when I'm half alseep x.x I don't know why but I do. 


	2. Sight

Somehow I got a gamma reader...Oo; And as most of you have noticed I upload short chapters, but I update often. So, er, yeah .

Sighing I fingered most of the ingredients, Yggdrasil Berry, Leaf, Seed, and Dew. Soon, I shal have my sight back, however I still need a Cursed Ruby as a catalyst. That's why I'm in the dungeon so much, I must kill Doppelganger and obtain his ruby.

"What are you doing?" the cold voice asked, I had become accustomed to it during the past few days but it still startled me how he ould walk up without making a sound, not to mention I seem to hear Nightmares around him. "I'm making sure the ingredients I need are still here" I answered in the same cold voice. "Ingredients?" "Yes, Ingredients, to get my sight back, I only need one more..." why should I tell him what they're for anyway? As far as I know he's just some swordsman.

"What is it?" he asked after a few moments, the seconds that passed seemd like hours before I answered, "A Cursed Ruby". "Here to try to kill Doppelganger to get it, eh?" he asked, he made it sound like Doppelganger was the best. "TRY? No, I WILL, what's he got to loose anyway? if killed he comes back in a few hours anyway-" "You could be killed" He cut her off. "That dosn't matter, I'm lucky I became a archer anyway, they'll NEVER let me become a Dancer without my eyes." I snapped, standing up I began to walk off.

Somebody grabbed me from behind, before I could turn around and jab my knife into his kidney the person forced a necklace of some sort into my hand. "Just don't loose it or sell it, ok?" I was about to question him when he disspeared, must've used a fly wing.

I ran to my make-shift home on the south side of Geffen, not wasting any time I shoved all the Yggdrasil ingredients into a medicine bowl, and grinded them till my wrist hurt. Spreading the greenish paste all over the Cursed Ruby necklace I carved the symbols for Fire, Water, Wind, abd Earth.  
Placing the necklace in the middle of the circle I drew the symbol for Spirit around it.

Placing my hands together I imagined all the negative energy in my body washing into the earth, then, I imagined cosmic energy flowing into the center of my forehead, spilling down to reach my feet, and come up to my hands. After a few moments I breathed in, and spread my hands apart, and breathed out and brough my hand a little closer. I repeated that process till I felt I had a good sized ball. (Kids, seriously, don't try this, if you DO the second you feel tried, please, stop, its for your own safety,  
and have a adult with you, Adults, have another person with you) I jabbed it into the ruby, it glowed slightly, and absorbed the paste.

Squeeling I put the necklace on and ripped my blinker off, I had to blink a few times to adjust to the light. Laughing I ran to Geffen Dungeon to thank that swordie. When I got there I couldn't see any swordsmen, so I sat down in a patch of reeds under a wilting tree, gazing at the 'stars'  
that geffen dungeon had for display.

"Preety isn't it?" A familiar cold voice questioned from the rock next to me.  
"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for helping me get my sight bac-" I gasped as I got a good look at him, he smirked and patted one of his nightmares. "This shouldn't come as such a suprise to you" he stated, pulling a few whisps from the nightmares he turned to me and smiled.

Mkay guys, frist off, I'm friggin serious about that warning, you DO NOT do that you hear? IF you do so please reasearch on Psi Balls, have a friend or adult with you, and if you feel tired stop. 


	3. Geffenia

My beta reader said that now shes all not-blind the story will get boring,  
gonna prove him wrong

"Eryk, ERYK!" Midori tripped over a human skull, the thing was small enough to be a baby orc's! Gods, he had no mercy, even with infants, "What?" the Doppelganger, or to her Eryk asked, with the same, Hatii-cold tone. "The dark Lord's attacking Geffen!" I screamed, probably looking like a total idiot.

"Hn, so it's begun" Eryk sat down in what was known to her as 'The Hunter Sit.  
"What's begun?" I asked, letting my legs dangle over the edge of the pathway leading from the 3rd level entrance. Sighing he began to explain "As you probably know, there are a supposed 3 levels of Geffen dungon-" "Well, yah,  
everybody knows that" I cut him off "Don't interupt, there are actually four levels to my dungeon". Before she could intupt again, he shut me up with a finger to the lips.

No, it wasnt one of those romantic moments that you read about in books with all the warmth and fuzzyness. Ensuring his finger with a slight glare he removed it and continued his explanation. "Exactly 1,593 years ago a priest by the name of Hellion attempted to take over Geffenia, yes, back then I was alive. Not that I'm not alive now, but you'll find out about that later on."

He started munching on the apple that I was gonna have for lunch, "I commanded a army of battle Mages and Wizards in those days, Hellion killed them all." By now she was huggled in a group of Nightmares, Deviruchis, and Marionettes. "There were 4 divisions, each consisting almost the same amount of jobs, however they differed greatly in strength."

By now Eryk had finished 'his' lunch and went on with the story. "Now, alot of people may say that Geffenia is the ancient ruins of Geffen, I'm not thrilled to say that it's true. 10 Knights, a Crusader, 30 Priests, 20 Wizards, 10 Sages, and 45 Bards and Dancers made up the first division."

A thief screamed in agony as his arm was thrown across the dungeon by a Deviruchi. "They were all killed, and then resurected as dark and sinister creatures known as, Abysmal Knight, Bloody Murderer, Violy, Incubus, Succubus,  
and Fake Angel. The 15 Bards and Dancers, 10 Wizards, and I, made it out alive.

"We all vowed to never go in there again" He finished, yawning. "Wait, what happens next?" I asked, hoping to hear more about his past. "It's late,  
can't I tell you tomorow? You need rest more the any of us" He had to keep reminding me didn't he? The cursed ruby linked together with the chain would slowly make me into whatever he was, soon enough, I'd never be able to leave Geffen Dungeon.

"Can you tell me about the other 2 divisions then? If you don't I'll go find that spiteful Marionette and allow her to burn me. "Fine, Fine, no need to resort to idle threats...the second division consisted of 10 Sages,  
40 Bards and Dancers, 20 Wizards, A crusader, 10 knights, and 40 priests, they too turned into monsters, nobody survived. I didn't go with them because I was filing paper work on the 1st divisions deaths.

He twitched in annoyance as Midori snorted at the picture of him doing paper work. "Anyway, they 3rd division was much like the first, only it had 10 more Sages, and 10 more Bards and Dancers, you can probably guess what happend. Fourth division same as the 1st only with 30 more priests, they all died, nobody went in there again, The End. Can we sleep now?"

Either he was thinking wrong thoughts or he hadnt slept in days, I shrugged and curled up with the Nightmare heard, hoping sleep would kill the ever-growing pain in her abdomen.

Atleast this might be better then boringness? 


End file.
